The creation of a three-dimensioned effect in a 3-D movie is achieved by furnishing different images to the viewer's left and right eyes. These movies are viewed through lens which filter the images using lens which may be of complementary colors, e.g., red and green, or may be polarized.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a spectacle frame for carrying such lenses.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a spectacle frame which may be produced inexpensively and in quantity.
Another object of the invention is the provision of such a spectacle frame which may be collapsed to a generally planar configuration for compact packaging while providing a stable frame when in use.
The above and other objects of the invention which will become apparent hereinafter are achieved by the provision of a spectacle frame of single piece molded plastic construction consisting of a pair of temple pieces connected by a crossbar, a lens frame and bridge piece connected to the crossbar by a web hinge, and cooperating latch means on the crossbar and bridge piece. The top of each lens opening is slotted and the sides thereof grooved for reception of a film-like lens.
For a more complete understanding of the invention and the objects and advantages thereof, reference should be had to the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings wherein a preferred embodiment of the invention is shown and described.